


Elemental

by moor



Series: Tumblr writing practice [13]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor





	Elemental

“You’re certain that we need to be on this floating, bobbing iceberg for this to work?” Said Hermione, throat tight as she regarded her most recently acquainted ‘bending’ liaison.

“I know being surrounded by the element I work with, water, always helps me focus,” said Katara. She sat serenely in lotus pose, her shoulders relaxed and face uplifted to Hermione’s tensely lined one.

The ‘floater’, as Hermione had dubbed it, swayed and bobbed like a buoy in a turbulent sea; closing her eyes and swallowing a small prayer for safety, she awkwardly bent forward as she knelt down. She may or may not have cast repeated, industrial strength sticking charms to her knees and the soles of her Ugg boots as she did so, in an effort to descend gracefully onto her backside.

“Okay,” she huffed, and debated the effects of a warming charm on said backside. “Now that I have,” imbued my arse with the frost of this raggedy cold pile of frozen waste, “achieved a balanced, seated position, what do I do next?”

“You want to breathe, and relax,” said Katara with a smile.

“You can have one or the other,” said Hermione, forcing her jaws to release their tension. And cold. Had she mentioned how fucking cold it was, sitting on her backside on a gods-be-damned ice flow?

Katara’s serenity faltered, her brows drawing together for a moment before releasing again into a smooth palate. “Try,” she said with a nod of encouragement.

“Right,” muttered Hermione under her breath. Breathe in, breathe out… breathe in, breathe out… breathe in, ignoring the icicles driving their pointy little points up into her—

“I can hear your breathing getting harsher—,” began Katara, only to be met with Hermione’s tight expression.

“I’m fine. Just becoming one with the environment,” she said through her teeth. Wordlessly she cast a hint of a warming charm on her backside—just to feel it turn into a soggy cold mess. Which immediately froze to the ice.

Literally now one with the environment, Hermione`s face flooded with heat.

“Oh fucking Hell!” she spat, ignoring her instructor-liaison. “Can we please try this in a warmer climate? I’m sorry, I am trying, but I am more accustomed to humidity and fog than frozen tundra. I am very uncomfortable,” admitted Hermione with a frustrated sigh.

Katara watched her a moment before she melted the ice flow with a touch of her hand.

With a yelp, Hermione splashed into the water, choking, coughing and spluttering.

With light dancing steps, Katara nipped to the side of the pool and tossed off her hat, gloves, scarf and heavy over-pants.

When Hermione made it to the edge of the pool, she glared at Katara for a moment before heaving herself out and taking off her own clothes.

“You know,” began Hermione, “you didn’t have to dump me in the water to get me to take off my clothes.”

“Mmm-hmmm,” murmured Katara, a knowing glint in her eyes. “But I was hoping I’d get to warm you up.”

“Well,” Hermione held Katara’s gaze a moment, and bit her lower lip before soothing it with the tip of her tongue. Katara’s breath hitched as she did so. “Perhaps when I finish mastering water element techniques, I could teach you a bit about my natural elemental affinity.”

Hermione stood, and shrugged out of her pants, leaving her in only her long-sleeved white blouse, plastered against her pale skin. The taut peaks of her front tempted Katara’s eyes, and the water-bender swallowed as Hermione stepped closer; Katara stood her ground and her eyes met Hermione’s again.

“And what element would that be?” asked Katara, leaning forward, lending her warmth to Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled and whispered against Katara’s ear, “Fire.”


End file.
